emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3702 (1st April 2004)
Plot The morning after chucking Dawn out Terry sets about trying to save his marriage. His first port of call is The Woolpack where he warns Scott to keep away from his wife. Scott claims it was Dawn who came onto him and to make matters worse he taunts Terry by suggesting he can’t expect Dawn to be faithful when he obviously can’t satisfy her himself. Terry sees red and takes a swing at Scott but is left humiliated when he misses. When Dawn returns home Terry is in for a nasty shock when she informs him it's over and she's going to her mum's in Spain. Terry says he won’t let her take T.J. with her. After playing a practical joke on brother Jimmy, Carl gets his comeuppance when Jimmy rings Carl's wife Colleen and asks her to come to Emmerdale to see what Carl's up to. Colleen arrives in just as Carl is about to take Louise out for the day. Colleen puts Louise in the picture regarding Carl's marital status. Louise learns that Colleen is his wife and the two kids sat in the car are Carl's. Colleen warns Louise that Carl's explanations are more imaginative than The Lord of the Rings, but he doesn’t get a chance to explain as Louise gives him a hefty slap. When a large bouquet of roses from Rodney arrives at The Woolpack for Val she has to invent a mystery man in Hotten to satisfy Diane’s curiosity. Things get more complicated when Rodney invites her out. Having arranged to meet Danny she lies and tells Rodney she's spending the afternoon with Siobhan. When Rodney sees Siobhan in the shop later he is naturally suspicious. Val also has some explaining to do when Danny finds some jewellery he recognises from the Antiques Barn in Val's room. Realising Rodney must be serious about Val he asks her to break it off with his boss. Cast Regular cast *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Carl King - Tom Lister *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Matthew King - Matt Healy Guest cast *Colleen King - Melanie Ash *Thomas King - Jack Ferguson (uncredited) *Anya King - Ceryen Dean (uncredited) Locations *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden and Val's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Living room and dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,518,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes